


Witching vacation

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Middle Ages, Shore Leave, Witch Hunts, forced vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Crossing the border to the village, they suddenly were no longer sitting in the hovercar, but a horse-drawn carriage.“What the hell,” Leonard shouted, having no longer the steering wheel but reins in hand.“Stop the thing or we’re gonna run over the people over there in a few minutes,” Jim urged, desperately clinging to Leonard.“What kind of shit show is this, Jim it looks like the Middle Ages.”Trektober Day 28 (Shore Leave)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Witching vacation

The green blooded hobgoblin really had the audacity to send him and Jim off board for a mandatory shore leave, unbelievable. Sure, they hadn’t had shore leave in a long time, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be kicked off the ship to a godforsaken planet somewhere at the end of the universe.

Leonard had to admit the hobgoblin had done his research. The first officer had chosen an earth-like planet with a population that was externally hardly distinguishable from humans and accommodated the two of them in a luxury hotel near a beach.

Still, the doctor had grumbled and had told Spock loudly what exactly thought of his little idea, while Jim, his dear husband seemed way too calm about the whole situation and was even grinning. Then everything became clear to him; the blond had known at least something about this.

That’s how they found themselves with pre-packed bags on the transporter plattform, Leonard scowling at Spock and some his medbay staff, who were there to who’s them an enjoyable shore leave. Next to Jim was smiling happily. 

“C'mon Bones. It's gonna be fun.,” Jim singsonged, taking Leonard’s hand in one hand, waving the others goodbye with the other.

In a blink of the eye they were beamed down on the planet's surface, standing right in front of the hotel. They checked in and were led to their room. 

It was actually pretty good what he had seen so far and he felt a little bad for the way he scolded Spock, but only a little. The room was big, with a king sized bed and a beautiful view over the sea. 

With each passing minute his skepticism grew less and less and when they cuddled together in the bed after their first day spent on the beach, Leonard was content with staying here.

The brunette would have liked to spend their second day off the ship on the beach as well, but Jim suggested a little trip to see the region around the hotel, maybe visiting a bigger city or just taking in the landscape. And Leonard couldn’t deny Jim anything, not like this, beaming at him, eyes sparkling thinking about what they could see. In retrospect he wished he had just said no.

So they rented a hovercar and just hit the road. They drove something about half an hour until they saw the first sign of civilization, a small village.

Crossing the border to the village, they suddenly were no longer sitting in the hovercar, but a horse-drawn carriage. 

“What the hell,” Leonard shouted, having no longer the steering wheel but reins in hand.

“Stop the thing or we’re gonna run over the people over there in a few minutes,” Jim urged, desperately clinging to Leonard.

“Ho!” Leonard’s voice rang through the streets, while he pulled the reins. When they finally stood, Jim loosened his grip a little bit. “I know you don’t like horses, but could you please loosen your death grip.”

Jim let go and directly jumped off the horse carriage, bringing as much distance between him and the horse, there while Leonard got off slowly, giving the horse a loving pat before walking over to Jim.

“What kind of shit show is this, Jim it looks like the Middle Ages.”

“Bones, I think we are in the Middle Ages. Look what these people are wearing and the horse carriage is also a strong indication. Our freaking hovercar turned into a carriage pulled by beasts.”

They were still talking when a group of the villagers stormed towards them armed with torches and pitchforks, yelling. “There are the Witchers, capture them!”

Jim and Leonard’s eyes widened dramatically. “Bones, run.”

They started to run, bringing as much distance between them and the raging mob.

“They’re trying to kill us, they’re trying to kill us Jim, why does this always happen to us, you trouble seeking magnet,” Leonard grumbled.

Running through the streets the men and women were still hot on their heels.

“I hate this.”

“I know you do,” Jim declared, looking incredibly sorry. “I think we just need to get out of this spooky town. It has to be some sort of time paradox set to a specific place.”

Increasing their speed they passed the village exit sign and the people moments ago behind them vanished out of their view in a flash.

The both men sank to the ground catching their breath, letting out a sigh of relief. “You alright, Bones?”

“I’m just peachy, how about you?”

“Never been better,” Jim laughed, receiving a light clap against his head and an eye roll from Leonard.

Before Leonard could start one of his infamous rants, he was pulled into a kiss by his cocky husband. 

Once they had caught their breath, they made their way back to the hotel. It took them a little over four hours to reach their destination. The receptionist beamed at them as they entered the building, while Leonard's facial expression was like seven days of rain and even Jim was frowning.

“How did you like your special experience?” The receptionist asked, smile not wavering.

“You’re not talking about this creep town are you?” Leonard looked like he was about to break his oath and kill the man behind the desk.

“I sure am. The hovercar renting is combined with our special town experience, it gives your vacation the certain kind of excitement.” Came the prompt answer.

“Excitement? Excitement! I want to relax, cause I have more than enough daily excitement, I live in freaking space, surrounded by reckless idiots. I’m the last person who needs excitement during my vaccination,” Leonard ranted, the receptionist shrinking into himself.

“I’m sorry,” the alien whispered. 

“You better are.” The doctor stared him down and all Jim could do was laugh in the background. Still, at some point he had pity with the person from the hotel staff and pulled Leonard to their suite.

“Bones, I’m sorry. I wanted us to have some fun, I swear I didn’t know that was going to happen. Let me make it up to you, let me sweeten our vacation. I love you,,” the blond said, looking somewhat like a hurt puppy, leaning in to kiss Leonard, showing him all his love like this.

“Love you too, you idiot,” the brunette whispered. 

The rest of their vacation was, thank god, rather uneventful. They spent their days on the beach or lazily making out in their hotel room. Leonard would admit it to anyone, but he was happy to be back on the flying death trap, his home.


End file.
